koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Mōkaku
|Given Name = |Leadership = 2 |Combat Power = 4 |Intelligence = 1 |Politics = 1 |Charm = 2 |Gender = Female |Adolescent/Young-adult/Mature Age = Adolescent |Hair Style = Long Green hair that past the waist |Eye Color = Red |Bust Size = flat |Weapon of choice = giant club 虎王独鈷 |Affiliation = Nanban (南蛮 Nanman) |Affiliation 2 = Shoku (蜀 Shǔ) |Affiliation 3 = Kazuto's harem |Relatives = Paya Paya (Pet elephant) |Visual Novel = SKM |Seiyū = Yuka Kanematsu (visual novel) |Seiyū 2 = Miyu Inoue (anime) |theme = Nanban |Relatives 2 = Hongō Kazuto (Husband)|Relatives 3 = Several Co-wives}} ; |Next word = Meng Huo}} :Real name: }} :Voiced by: Yuka Kanematsu (visual novel) Plot Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route :Leader of the Nanban (Southern Barbarians). :She wears an elephant (a live one) headdress and is armed with a polearm in the shape of a giant paw. After crossing paths with the Shoku Kingdom, she and her group are defeated, and they join forces with the Shoku faction. Gi Route Go Route Moe Shōden Shin Koihime † Eiyūtan Shin Koihime † Musou -Kakumei- Souten no Haou Son Go no Kechimyaku Ryū Hata no Taibō Anime Version :Mōkaku officially (in canon) appeared in Shin Koihime Musō: Otome Tairan (although she was seen in the previous season's finale's credits roll). :As the Queen of the Nanban, she played an essential part of the story involving gathering ingredients to cure Kashin of her curse. She bit her pet elephant Paya Paya's tail, which resulted in a fight with her and the pet elephant running away, where it was found by Chōhi and company. Chōhi immediately takes to it and keeps it as a pet, but Mōkaku returns after realizing that she indeed bit Paya Paya's tail when she was sleeping. Chōhi initially refused to give it back but eventually returned Paya Paya to her after Mōkaku refused to hurt Paya Paya further when the two struggled for it. When the group realize that Paya Paya is an elephant, they requested Mōkaku to give them the Belly Button Lint of an Elephant, which is needed for the potion. However, Mōkaku refused to give it. :To make sure they don't leave without obtaining it, Ryūbi, Shokatsuryō, Chōhi, Batai and Gien devised ways to trap and capture Mōkaku, which they did successfully on 6 consecutive occasions. Fed up being tricked, she and her minions tried summoning their guardian spirit to get rid of the group, however, it turned Paya Paya from a small but cute pink elephant to a gigantic, horrifying mammoth that starts to wreak havoc. Thankfully, the two groups decided to work together and turn Paya Paya back to normal. Eventually, Mōkaku and her minions decided to accompany the group back to Touka's village, both to provide support and (for personal reasons) check out the women with rather big breasts, which they often like to play with. :In the OVA, she appeared in the OVA of the second and third season. Character Personality Sexuality Trivia *In the animated opening of Sengoku†Koihime: ~Otome Kenran ☆ Sengoku Emaki~, Ashikaga Kazuha Yoshiteru summon the weapons of various Koihime†Musō heroines as projectiles for her attack; among those is Mōkaku's club. *Mii's tail is real, so she might not be human. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Nanban (南蛮 Nanman) Category:Shoku (蜀 Shǔ) Category:First Introduced in Shin Koihime†Musō Category:Kazuto's harem Category:Adolescent Category:Chinese character Category:General Category:Warlord Category:Original Counterpart